The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Various laws, codes, regulations, and ordinances may govern the transportation of infants and young children within a vehicle. In many instances, young children must generally travel in the rear portion of a vehicle cabin until they reach a certain age, height, and/or weight. Infants and toddlers may further be required to sit in an appropriate infant car seat or booster seat. For safety reasons, it may be necessary for certain infant car seats to be installed in the rear cabin in a manner such that they are facing the rearward direction of the vehicle. Such a rearward facing position may obstruct the monitoring of the infant by a forward-facing front passenger, and in particular, by a driver of the vehicle. This may create anxiety for the forward-facing front passenger. In the event aftermarket mirrors are temporarily tied to a portion of a seat or other area of a cabin interior, in an attempt to provide a better view of the infant to a forward facing front passenger, such aftermarket mirrors may pose certain safety issues based on their location and/or mode of attachment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved viewing system that provides a forward-facing front passenger, such as driver of the vehicle, with the ability to have at least a partial view of a rearward facing infant.